All Again For You
by zomg sara much
Summary: Kristen was the one he lost and tommorrow she was geting married to his best friend. I suck at summarys Songfic- one shot


**couldn't sleep last night  
I walked alone  
On the beach  
Where we always used to go  
When we couldn't hook up at home**

Josh Hotz walked down the shoreline of the beach, were his best friend, Derrick Harrington, was going to marry the girl that got away from him, Kristen Gregory. Why did Derrick insist on choosing this beach, this was the beach were Kristen and him would always go when they wanted to get away from the rest of the world, and Derrick knew that. Did his best friend know that he still loved her more then anything, and that he would die for her.

**I thought of you  
And the time we jumped the fence  
pool-side, stripped down  
We dove right in  
And the cops chased us again**

Josh started thinking about everything Kristen and him had gone through from dances to running from the cops because of Kristen's "brilliant" ideas. One time she wanted to go swimming in Massie Block's pool in only there underwear. Why he went along with it he will never know. All he remembers is almost the second he jumped in the pool, Kristen screamed "run now". So there they were hopping fences, running, and praying not to get caught. The strange part was he couldn't have been happier, just because he was with her.

**When you were mine  
You know**

**We had it all in front of us  
You were the one  
I was in love  
But you always hurt  
the one you lost  
I couldn't get enough  
**

"Kristen I got excepted into Yale and I have to take it", Josh said, while telling the one person he cared about besides himself that he has to leave her.

"I know you do, you would be an idiot not to, I just wish there was another way", Kristen said trying to hold back her tears.

"If there was I would take it in a heartbeat, but there's not so we'll just have to work this out", Josh said about to cry himself, he couldn't stand seeing the normally perky Kristen depressed.

"I hope we can", Kristen said as she walked away, because she couldn't stop her self from crying.

**You were everything  
That's bad for me  
Make no apologies  
I'm crushed...  
Black and blue  
But you know  
I'd do it all again for you**

Kristen made Josh do alot of dumb things. One time they spent the night in a K-Mart sleeping in a tent display. The only reason they did that was because Kristen wanted to go camping, but hated the wilderness. Another time he had to fight Kemp Hurley because he was flirting with Kristen. Josh ended up with so many bruises Kristen would play connect the bruises on his arm in homeroom. He didn't know why, but Kristen could have told him to jump off a bridge and he would have.

**Today, dressed up  
In designer drugs  
Dedicated to the one  
I'll always love  
The one who really messed me up**

Josh didn't need drugs, he was already messed up on Kristen. Mabey it was the Pink Sugar perfume, Kristen's favorite scent, but some nights he would come home from watching a movie at her house, and not even remeber what the title of the movie was.

**I let you take the wheel  
And the driver's seat  
Strapped in  
So you get the best of me  
Now what's left are the memories**

No matter what Kristen did to him he would always love her. One time he let her drive his volvo, and she hit a tree. Josh didn't care about the car, as long as Kristen was fine he was alright. To bad love wasn't enough they broke up with in the first two months of his first semester at Yale.

All he remebers is the call, how she said she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't cry herself to sleep anymore she found someone like him and she thinks she could be happy. This person just had to be Derrick.

**When you were mine  
You know**

**We had it all in front of us  
You were the one  
I was in love  
But you always hurt  
The one you lost  
I couldn't get enough**

The wedding for those Kristen and Derrick was tomorrow, and he was the best man. How could he tell her she's the one for him? He would just have to pretend he was happy.

**You were everything  
That's bad for me  
Make no apologies  
I'm crushed...  
Black and blue  
But you know  
I'd do it all again for you**

Josh thought he was about to cry seeing Kristen walked down the isle. It wasn't because she looked beautiful and beyond, or that he still loved her, it was because he knew he had no chance on getting her back, EVER. She had a fake smile on her face. You know the one kids get on Christmas when their grandparents get them tube socks, that was the one on her face right now. It only gave Josh hope that she would look in his eyes and brake Derrick's heart.

**I am standing in the ocean rain  
Rough and ready  
For your deadly game  
I've got nowhere else to go**

Josh couldn't bare to be in the church anymore. It was killing him to look at the one he lost, the one that has had his heart since they met in seventh grade, the one he would kill for, get married to his "best friend". All he could do was stand there and drink away his emotions at the reception. He knew Kristen didn't love Derrick, but needed him to survive, and Josh loathed him for this.

**We had it all in front of us  
You were the one  
I was in love  
But you always hurt  
The one you lost  
I couldn't get enough**

Wait did Kristen just look him in the eye with her "save me, I'm going to regret this" look. That was it, Josh need to stop this and now. He was not going to lose her forever he dealed long enough she was his, and was never Derricks.

Before Josh could even do anything Kristen beat him to it.

"STOP", Kristen shouted as Derrick started to say his vows.

"What", Derrick asked in shock, as everyone else in the audience started mumbleing to their neighbors.

"I can't do this anymore, I'm living a lie", Kristen said in tears as she ran back down the isle and out of the church as Josh chaised her. Derrick just standing there with his mouth open, and tears running down his eyes.

**You were everything  
That's bad for me  
Make no apologies  
I'm crushed...  
Black and blue  
But you know  
I'd do it all again for you  
(You know I'd do it all again)  
(I swear I'd do it all again)**

"Wow pretty gutsy of you Gregory", Josh said finally able to catch up to Kristen. Even in heels and a dress that probably weighed more then her, she could still out run him.

"Yeah I guess", Kristen replied thinking about what just happened.

"So why'd you do it?" Josh asked. He thought he knew the answer.

"I couldn't get over the I let go", Kristen replied with a smirk on her face as she looked at him.

"Now who would this be?", Josh question as he put his hands on his hips, with the look his mom used to give him when he was three and would draw on the wall.

"Oh I think you know", Kristen said and with that she kissed him.

**THE END!!!!**

**_Like it, Love it, Review it PLz_**

**_Don't you love a happy ending _**

**_Song- All agian for you, we the kings_**

**_Im making more song fics and taking request so if you want to request one pm me of comment_**


End file.
